A specific type of MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor) is known which includes a gate electrode structure with a gate electrode and a gate dielectric, and includes a drift control structure with a drift control region and a drift control region dielectric. The gate structure is arranged adjacent a body region of the MOSFET, and the drift control structure is arranged adjacent a drift region. This type of MOSFET can be switched on and off like a conventional MOSFET. When it is switched on (is in its on-state), the gate electrode is biased such that a first conducting channel extends along the gate dielectric in the body region, and the drift control region is biased such that a second conducting channel extends along the drift control region dielectric in the drift region. The drift control structure helps to reduce the on-resistance of the MOSFET at a given doping concentration of the drift region, compared with conventional components which do not include such drift control region.
Ideally, the gate structure and the gate control structure are arranged such that—when the component is in its on-state—the second conducting channel adjoins the first conducting channel. In this case, the on-resistance is further improved. There is, therefore, a need for producing a gate electrode structure of a MOSFET aligned with a drift control structure.